Third Times The Charm
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: He pulls her towards him, “You're not going anywhere, this wasn't a mistake.” He'll be damned if he lets her go home to him. Not after this, if it was happiness maybe, but not to what it really is. C/B One-shot Set in the future, May become a two-shot


Title: _**Third Times The Charm**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: He pulls her towards him, "You're not going anywhere, this wasn't a mistake."He'll be damned if he lets her go home to after this if it was happiness maybe,but not to this. CB 1-shot. Future

A/N: Tell me if you would like an epilogue, if not it will stay a one-shot.

--

She got married about a year ago. He stood in the back going unseen by everyone. For a moment before she says, "I do," he sees her turn her head to look out at the audience. She searches the faces and he wonders if she's looking for him. He doesn't think she'll see him because he hid himself perfectly in the very back of the large church. Somehow though she does and their eyes connect for a short moment. He nods in her direction, but she simply stares. She looks at him for what seems like years, yet is only seconds. He lets himself think that she's asking him to object and carry her away from everything, but that doesn't go along with the fairy tale so he doesn't do it. Instead he watches as she looks away and says her vows. They kiss and Blair Waldorf is married to Carter Baizen, they leave the church together. Chuck Bass leaves alone, no plans on going to the reception. Instead he takes a flight to half way across the country hoping the distance will make him forget, it doesn't.

When he comes back he learns from Serena that her and Carter decided to live over in Paris. He decides this is best since he won't have to see her as much. No one really speaks of her much after that in front of him, not even Nate who is now also haply married to Vanessa. Seems Punky Brewster wasn't so bad after all. Luckily for chuck their wedding was spur of the moment and no plans or invitations were sent out. Blair Waldorf did not have to come into town and he did not have to face her. It was easier that way. He keeps tabs on her though, he knows its not his place since she is married and they no longer speaks, but he has a file on her he looks at late at night when he's had one too many scotches.

Serena and Dan's wedding invitations go out a year later. That's two years since he's physically seen Blair. He's invited being her legal step-brother of course and he knows she is too. He avoids all pre-wedding parties, he's avoiding her and Carter, the man she calls husband. Finally though he knows he has to attend the wedding, Serena practically killed him for missing the rehearsal. He arrives in a tux at the last minute and stands next to Nate who is Dan's best man.

He watches as she walks down the aisle for the second time. This time though she's a married woman and a bridesmaid. She doesn't look at him instead she stares on at Carter who smiles towards her. Chuck hates him. After the wedding he leaves heading over to his office, skipping the reception. He drinks scotch after scotch and then he pulls out her file, he reads over it discovering something new.

_Mrs. Baizen is having difficulties conceiving a child._

He knows it is evil to smile at this, but he does. He's glad she can't have Carter's children. Even if it does fuck up her fairytale. With that he passes out in his office, only to be awoken by his secretary the next day announcing he has a visitor.

"I don't want to see anyone," he grumbles into the phone, his head falling on the desk from another hang over.

The speaker of the phone comes loudly into the room, "I told her that Mr. Bass, but she says you're going to see her whether or not you want to." The secretary then pauses before speaking again, "Shall I call secur..."

There is a muffling sound and then he hears her voice, "I hope your presentable Bass because I'm coming in." With that it clicks and he hears all too familiar heals coming towards his office. What is she doing here? Why see him now? He jumps up realizing the empty scotch bottle, glasses, and her file all on his desk. He immediately shoves it all into a drawer and looks at himself in a mirror across the room. He looks like shit. He tries fixing his hair, but she walks in as he's doing this.

She closed the door behind her, "Missed you at the reception last night, Serena was very unhappy." She crosses her arms walking over towards her desk her brown curls bouncing up and down, she hasn't aged at all.

He nods, "Waldorf."

She holds up her ring hand, "It's Baizen now Bass."

He wishes he could rearrange that sentence to it's Bass now, but he can't. He begins shuffling through papers on his desk, "Look it's nice to see you, but I'm very busy."

She rolls her eyes, "You were napping before I came, your secretary told me." That was it the secretary was fired.

He stops what he's doing and looks up, "All the same I should get to work... I have a lot to do and people to see and..."

She cuts of his idiotic rambling, "I'm moving back, we're moving back. Carter and I are going to live in New York I've told everyone, but you."

He frowns glancing at the door with her file, how did his P.I. Miss this. He then looks back up at her, "When did you decide to do this?"

She drops her hands at her sides keeping her chin high, "Last night, I miss everyone. Paris is nice, but it isn't home."

He nods looking down at his paperwork again, "Very well see you around then Blair."

He looks up at her and she opens her mouth as if she's going to say something. She doesn't instead she nods and leaves his office.

He doesn't see her for a while after that. He knows she busy moving everything back in, setting up her law firm she works at. It could also be because he fled the country again. He stays away for a while, keeping tabs on her like always though. When he comes back he goes straight to the palace bar, it's around three in the morning, but he doesn't car. He sits there drinking scotch and as if it is deja vu a petite brunette comes through the doors sitting across from him.

He looks up at her, even in his drunken state he knows it is Blair Waldorf. She looks different, her eyes are bloodshot from crying and her clothes disheveled. They don't say anything they just sit there staring at each other. When she takes her drink from the bartender he notes she's no longer wearing her wedding ring. They both end up in his suite, both drunk and both making love after what feels like forever.

He wakes up the next day when she shifts in the bed. He watches as she untangles herself from him and stands up picking up her clothes. He blinks unsure of what he sees at first, but it's still there when his eyes open again. Her naked form displays a large bruise on her entire backside as well as hand prints on both her wrists. She turns around looking at him, startled he is awake. And he knows by the look on her face she knows he saw them. He sits up in bed and she opens her mouth.

"I fell down some stairs," her voice comes out weak. It's the worse lie ever, but both know it wouldn't matter because he can see through to the truth no matter what.

He stands up walking over to her and stopping in front of her. He turns her around examining her wrists gently. Fury builds inside of him and he feels like killing Carter. He then lets his finger trail down the bruise on her backside, she doesn't flinch.

She turns around suddenly, "I have to go, this was a mistake Chuck."

He pulls her towards him, "You're not going anywhere, this wasn't a mistake." He'll be damned if he lets her go home to _him._ Not after this, if it was happiness maybe, but not to what it really is.

"He's my husband," she says water filling up with her big brown eyes.

He keeps his face serious, "And I'm Chuck Bass." And he knows that she won't be going back with Carter. Later as they lie in bed next together he calls to have her things brought over. She's asleep when he hears the commotion going on downstairs. He gets up, he's glad he came.

He goes downstairs to see Carter Baizen standing there his hands fisted at his sides. He's objecting to the people bringing in Blair's things, but he stops when he sees Chuck. He seethes, "I want to see my wife, she's coming home."

Chuck merely stares at him for a moment and then Carter finds himself pinned to the wall. Chuck's choking him just enough to keep him conscious. The men go about their business, no one crosses Chuck Bass.

"You're never seeing her again, are we clear? You're going to leave the country and never come back. You'll sign the divorce papers when they are sent to you and you will be quiet about everything if you don't want to end up dead in an alleyway." Chuck slams him against the wall again. "You're a lousy piece of shit Carter and if it wasn't for Blair sleeping peacefully upstairs I'd kill you right here slowly and painfully." With that he punches him across the face and in his stomach. Carter slumps to the floor like the true filth he is.

Chuck then has him thrown out onto the hard pavement by security. Chuck knows he'll never see him again and its a good thing because he'd rather not go to jail for murder. After that he goes back upstairs and repositions himself next to Blair. He wraps his arms around her protectively. He decides after a while when she is divorced and back to normal he will ask her to marry him. She will accept, become Mrs. Bass and they will have their fairytale, with a twist. After all when she walks down the aisle looking at him this time, he'll know, third time's the charm.

–

A/N: Would anyone like an epilogue? I'll only do it if you guys tell me in reviews!


End file.
